Call of Duty: Ghost's Recrudecense
by Jade.Rorke
Summary: Jade Rorke is Gabriel Rorke's little sister. She doesn't want to believe her brother would kill any of them Keegan tries to keep her focused and promised her that she won't have to be there when they take her brother out. She refuses the offer and makes him promise that she can have a chance to talk to her brother. KeeganXOC Rated T for language & there maybe some suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the ceiling as the sun slowly shone through the bedroom window. I had been sitting like that for the past two hours. I woke up from a nightmare, not that it was new. Times were tough, one was lucky to escape any nightmares during sleep, and good dreams were rarer. I took a deep breath and let my eyes drift close in hopes to get a bit more sleep.

"Up and at 'em," Keegan's voice said inches from my face. That was one thing about us Ghosts; we could do anything silently.

"Might want to move your face back before I break your nose," I grumbled, slowly opening up an eye. He chuckled, but moved away knowing I wasn't joking. I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes.

"Sleep ok?" he asked with a tilt of his head. He adjusted his vest and grabbed his mask.

I didn't answer right away as I tried to keep from getting upset. "Just...nightmares…" I grabbed my clothes and pulled them over my under armor that served as my sleepwear. I was about to get to my feet when my face met a chest and strong arms wrapped around me. I couldn't help but smile as I hugged Keegan back. I normally hated people in my personal space, but Keegan was the exception. He had finally won out after months of ignoring my space.

The door opened and we broke apart as Ajax poked his head through, "Come on you two. Breakfast is waiting. Then we gotta move out. It won't be safe here much longer." Then he was gone again and we looked at each other and laughed as we walked out. That boy wasn't so much worried about the safety of the place, he was worried that by the time it took him to tell us to come eat all the food would be gone.

In the designated eating area, Merrick was talking to Scarecrow. They were talking in hushed tones and I silently wondered what they were talking about. Keegan and I grabbed our plates and sat with the rest of the Ghosts. Grim and Torch were in their daily eating contest. The rules changed daily and today it seemed they had to eat with only one hand. I shook my head and then looked at our leader and his second in command. I caught Merrick look at me and then back at Scarecrow. I frowned, were they talking about me?

"So Jade, want to explain what you and Keegan were doing this morning?" Ajax asked wiggling his eyebrows at us. That stopped conversations in their tracks.

"He just woke me up and you know that," I said, glaring at my plate. "That was all."

"Doesn't sound like all," Kick teased, taking a bite of what was supposed to be hash browns.

Ajax chuckled, "I caught them hugging." There were a bunch of "oos".

Keegan flat toned spoke up, "We were clothed, he just...forgot to mention that part." That ended the teasing and everyone went back to eating.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up to see Merrick standing there, "Hey, can I talk to you?"

I swallowed my mouthful and nodded, "Yes…" I stood and followed him and Scarecrow to a different room. "What is it?"

Merrick went to the window his face grim. Scarecrow looked at me clearly troubled. Scarecrow, Elias Walker, was the oldest. If I were to guess he was more than likely in his fifties or close to that. I really looked up to him and felt him a father figure. The other person I looked up to was Gabriel Rorke, my brother, but he was killed when they assassinated General Almagro. With the prolonged silence I felt a twisting in my gut.

Finally Elias broke the silence, "We've gained intel that your brother isn't dead...but he has joined forces with the Feds." The Feds were our enemy who is trying to gain of control of the world. It started during the Tel Aviv War, which devastated the whole Middle East and through the world into an energy crisis.

With the powerhouses crippled the oil-rich South American nations formed the Federation of the Americas. It was led by General Almagro and spread unchecked throughout the entire South American countries. Almagro hated Americans and demanded arrest and execution of all U.S. born individuals living in the Feds territory. That's when the Ghosts started and they rushed in to kill Almagro. Not that it stopped the Feds.

"Jade?" Merrick said breaking me from my thoughts. He hadn't moved, just stood there by the window.

I shook my head, "He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me...He hated the Feds." I looked at Scarecrow, "Your intel is confusing him for someone else."

The old man closed his eyes, "You know better than anyone else that I wish it did...we have pictures…" He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. From the envelope came pictures, he handed them to me. I flipped through them and I recognized my brother in each.

"This isn't him. It's his body, but they're using it. We just need to snap him out of what they did to him. Remind him we are his family, not his enemy," I stated, handing the pictures back.

He smiled sadly, "I wish it was that easy, Jade. But we probably won't be able to snap him out of it. And it may be his choice. We don't know what happened."

"So that's it, we aren't even going to try to get him back?" I asked, my tone getting cold.

"Scout, it's not that easy," Merrick said softly, using his nickname for me. "It's just too dangerous."

I glared at a wall so I wouldn't glare at them. "But that's our job. Facing down danger. Look if we get close to him, let me try to talk to him, let me try. I don't care what happens to me."

Merrick strode meaningfully to me and I backed up to the wall. He lifted my chin, making me look at him, "What if we do? I know your brother wouldn't want us to willingly put you in that kind of danger…"

"I'm in that kind of danger everyday, genius," I growled, trying to push him back. "And I'd let Keegan and you stand behind me at the ready…" I stopped fighting, "I just want to save him."

Merrick let me go, "We do too, Scout, we do too. Now go finish your breakfast, we got a busy day today."

I nodded and walked back out to join the others. Ajax was going to tease me until he saw my face and he looked at his now empty plate. The others stood and went to rinse off their plates and get ready for the day, leaving me with my best friends.

Keegan put his hand on my shoulder, "Everything okay?" I leaned into him and his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"My brother...he's not dead...he...he is now the leader of the Feds," I said, my voice cracking. "I know they brainwashed him. He wouldn't do this by choice…"

Keegan nodded, "No he wouldn't. But you know if he's going to kill us we need to take him out first…" If anyone else said that I would have punched them. This was Keegan's way, and if I hit him he wouldn't talk to me for a few days in punishment. And I needed both of them right now.

"How do you manage that?" Ajax asked, looking between us. He shifted his position so he was leaning close to us as if we were going to tell him a huge secret. Keegan raised a brow. "To not get hit," he clarified.

He smirked, "I have my ways." He shifted his shoulder telling me it was time to sit up. After I did he stood with his plate and held out his hand for mine. I looked at my half full plate and realized I wasn't hungry anymore and handed it to him. Ajax held his up. "Are you a lady now Ajax?" The plate went down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey here's the second chapter of my Call of Duty story. Sorry I forgot to write anything for the first chapter. Anyway I feel kinda bad for Rorke so I created Jade. I hope you enjoy. And please read and review. thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty.**

"Stragglers two o'clock," Merrick said quietly. "Let them get closer. Scout, Keegan take 'em out."

Keegan and I pulled out our knives, no need to raise attention with gun fire. We counted to ten, then looked at each nodding silently. Before they even knew we were there they were bleeding out on the ground.

"Good job. Now let's move. We have a lot of ground to cover," Merrick moved forward. We followed keeping our eyes peeled. Ajax took up the rear, dropping back every now and then to make sure everything was clear. I guess that's why we didn't realize he got captured until it was too late.

Kick noticed first and called us to a stop. Keegan and I back tracked a couple yards with no sign of him. As we walked back I looked at him, "You don't think he was killed do you?" All Keegan did was shrug and I chewed my lip as we move a bit more cautiously towards our target point.

The next day, as we were moving through the woods, we recognized the howl of a pack of wolves. Something else drew our attention...barking. And a couple of shouts made Merrick tell the group to stay but motion to Keegan and me to flank him. In the bushes just next to where the pack was we peaked over and saw it was a couple of men. I looked at our captain and he moved through the bush quickly as the younger of the two was tackled to the ground by a wolf. Keegan and I pushed through the bushes.

Merrick shot at the wolves as they retreated and then helped the man up. "You look lost," he stated looking between them.

The older one shook his head, "We're not lost. We're looking for you Captain Merrick." He held out a hand for a handshake.

"Walker," Merrick nodded accepting the shake. "I believe you have something for me."

"Yeah. Some Feds were moving a guy to Firebase Charlie," one of the Walker boys said and hands Merrick some intel. "He one of yours?"

Merrick looked through the intel, "Yeah. Ajax." He puts it away. "Alright. We don't have much time. You can stick with us, but you do what I say when I say it. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they said together. Thier dog barked as he ran over and stood at their feet. We reconnected with the others and moved quickly to where Ajax was being held. I prayed we wouldn't be too late. On our way there I learned the older one was Hesh and the younger was Logan. The dog's name was Riley. We came to a gate and we could see a lot of Fed activity, we were definitely on the right track. Hesh went over and lifted the gate off the hinges.

"Could have just opened it…" I muttered, peering through.

"Not if it was a squeaky gate," Keegan pointed out. I nodded seeing his point. Keegan stepped through first and then looked at us, "Got some stragglers on the road. Could be trouble."

Merrick nodded, "Okay. Keegan, Scout post up and keep us covered. You Walker boys are with me." We all move into our designated areas. "Okay, Keegan kick us off." Keegan shoots the closest enemy which draws the attention of the others. "Weapons free!" Merrick ordered and we killed the rest of the stragglers easily.

I reloaded my gun as we waited for further orders. Merrick pointed to the hill, "Move up! Top of the hill, let's go!" We move quickly and quietly up the hill. It turns out to be a cliff over-looking the stadium. I knew Ajax was in trouble and we had to find him quick. I heard a click of a rifle and looked to Keegan who was handing the remote sniper's tablet to Logan.

Kee looked at me and smiled before announcing, "Alright, remote sniper's online."

"Good," Merrick said as Logan was figuring out the controls. "Scan around. We need to get eyes on Ajax."

Logan must have seen some Feds and tried to fire as I heard Keegan say, "They're not loaded."

I walked over and looked at the screen and saw a group of Feds, "Enemy patrol. Keep searching. Try the press box."

Merrick glanced, "There. Twelve o'clock. Zoom in. Right there. Zoom in." I held my breath as the camera focused on Ajax. I scowled when the Fed punched him. "That's him. That's our boy."

I stifled a giggle when Ajax shows his middle finger at one of the Federation soldiers. The giggle stopped when a soldier knocks him out with his gun. The Federation soldiers moved him away.

Keegan growled, "They're moving him. We should go now." Merrick nodded and started to move off the hill.

Hesh raised a brow and asked, "We're going in there? What about backup?" I had a feeling these boys wanted to be one of us, but maybe not.

I smirked jumping off a rock, "Why do you think you're here?"

Logan stopped using the remote sniper and put the tablet controlling it away. Keegan loaded the remote sniper. Merrick prepared his MK32 grenade launcher. Hesh and Logan went on look out.

Hesh reported, "Convoy incoming."

Merrick looked at Logan, "Let's see what you got, kid. Pick up that grenade launcher." He motioned to the large gun Kick had started to get ready.

Logan picked up an MK32 grenade launcher with a holographic sight and prepared it. I leaned on my hip as I waited. Keegan waved me over to him as Merrick ordered, "Pick your shots carefully. We'll have to trigger them to detonate. Here they come, tag the trucks."

"What Kee?" I asked, looking around. I knew Merrick would be done soon and that Keegan had to say what he wanted to.

"I saw you give Hesh a look earlier," he said and I frowned in confusion. "Do you know who those boys are?" He waited for me to answer. When I didn't answer he said, "They're Elias's boys."

I looked at Logan and Hesh and then picked up on the resemblance quickly. "I don't know how I didn't see it. Why didn't anyone say they were coming?"

"I think we thought we did but with Ajax's capture, we may have missed a few things," Kee shrugged. We turned back as the last truck passed and Logan tagged it.

Merrick pulled his grenade launcher back, strapping it over his shoulder. "Convoy clear. Let's move." He started toward a parking garage. After Torch took the launcher from Logan, Logan pulled out his SC-2010 with a red dot sight and checked the ammo. Merrick continued, "Looks like they're moving out. Something's up."

We enter the garage and find a few empty trucks and we ran over to them. We scanned the area and Keegan opened a door and ordered, "Alright, let's load up."

I run over and climb through to the back seat and Keegan slid in shutting the door. I heard a whine and looked to see Riley trying to get in. I smacked my best friend's arm. "You didn't let the dog in." He shrugged as Logan opened the door letting the shepherd in. The boy climbed in and petted his dog.

Keegan smirked at him, "Watch and learn, kid." He started the truck and began driving out. Merrick driving the other one behind us.

Over our earpieces we heard Merrick, "They're moving Ajax, so our window's closing fast. We'll hit 'em at home plate and work our way from there." I gritted my teeth ready to face whatever came next.

"Approaching the gate," Keegan announced. As we approached the gate to the stadium I looked to see it heavily guarded.

"Keegan we need to detonate them soon…" I said, my jaw clenching.

He glanced at me through the rearview mirror as he said to Logan, "Blow your charges when you're ready." Logan pulled out the detonator. He seemed to be waiting for orders as we got closer to the gate I smacked Kee's arm anxiously. He growled, "Logan, blow it now!" Logan hit the button.

Merrick stated the obvious, "Detonating!" I closed my eyes as the trucks exploded. I knew they were the enemy, but they were people too and I felt bombs were cruel. Merrick then said, "Weapons free!" Anyone who was not driving started shoot Feds who were still alive as more trucks explode. Keegan turned left towards the entrance, but is blocked. Merrick continued to give orders, "They're boxing us in! Go Right!" He does so and we are faced with the stadium seats. "Hang on!"

I gripped my seat and bit my lip to hold onto my stomach. Keegan looked at me, "Coming in hot!" We crash through a gate and he slid to a stop. Riley jumped out the windshield and attacks the first enemy he runs into. And as we climbed out Merrick shot some grenades.

"Careful of Riley!" I called as the dog came sprinting back to Hesh. I let out a breath and started shooting anyone that got caught in my sights.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 3. Sorry about the delay. I've been busy with work and school. Anyway as always please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty.**

After killing the batch of enemies Merrick stepped ahead of us, "Ajax is through this atrium. Move! Move! Move! Hurry, before more guys get here!" We engaged those in front of me. "Keep firing! Keep pushing forward. Reinforcements coming in!"

Keegan shot a couple and started reloading, I covered him. He looked at the team and called, "Cover to cover!"

Merrick continued, "Lay it on them! Push and clear! Don't get pinned down, Ajax's just ahead. Almost to the target, let's mop up! Gotta reach Ajax! Move! Ajax won't last forever!" I knew he was stressed, but half the stuff was obvious. We cleared the area and ran up the stairs. "Ajax should be up here. Fingers on triggers." We get to the door. "Logan check the room with the remote sniper."

Logan pulled out the tablet and booted it up. Keegan smiled, "We'll breach on your shot. On you." I readied myself. Logan shot an enemy and we busted through the door and cleared the room. "Clear left," Keegan said.

Merrick nodded, "Clear right." Logan put the tablet away and Merrick glanced around, "Room secure! He's not here!"

I went to where Riley stood barking at a wounded Federation soldier who was trying to crawl away. "Where is he, you son of a bitch?" I growled.

The Fed looked at Riley wide-eyed and full of fear as he said in his native tongue, "Consigue que el perro lejos de mí! (Get that dog away from me!)"

Keegan moved over and lifted the man by his collar and held them against the wall with his knife to his throat, "Where is he? Where is he? Where did you take him?"When the guy didn't say anything Keegan pressed harder and repeated, "Where is he!?"

The Federation Soldier was shaking, "I don't know where he is!" I could tell he didn't know, but I still growled softly.

Hesh drew my attention, "Riley's got his scent." I looked at the dog, whose nose was to the ground.

Merrick began to move, "Let's go."

The Fed lifted his hands and stuttered, "I...I don't…" He was cut short when Keegan sliced his throat and let him fall to the ground as we ran through. We followed Riley, but we are attacked by RPGs I fall to the ground with the shaking and landed on my wrist wrong. I grabbed a hold of it praying to God that I didn't break it. Logan yelled out as he was wounded. We find cover.

Merrick looked over the wall, "Ambush! Use the remote sniper to clear the RPGs!" Logan pulled out the tablet again and he quickly takes them out. "All clear," Merrick said, moving from the wall and continued down the path.

Logan nodded, "Stick with Riley, he'll lead us to Ajax." We ran behind Riley. I told myself that if I ever had the chance I would get a dog to train to be with us on our missions.

Merrick looked around "Let's go. Reinforcements will be here any second." We come to a slightly open shutter door, enemy feet can be seen moving under it.

Keegan growled, "Enemy patrols. Probably a dozen guys total."

"We don't have time for this," Merrick said pulling out his gas mask. "Gas masks on." We all put ours on and grabbed our tear gas. "Throw gas under the door?" We all threw one under the door and shot any stunned enemies. "Move! Quick! Before they move him again!"

We cleared the corridor and moved on. Hesh said, "Riley's picked up the scent again." As he said that the dog barked and ran ahead. "Must be close now."

We walked a little farther, checking corners for any hidden enemies. We found a clubhouse door and we flanked it. Keegan leaned against the door, "This must be where they're holding Ajax."

Merrick nodded, "Keegan, Logan, see if there's another entrance. We'll wait here for your signal." I crouched so the wall would protect me, but I could shoot anyone standing in the room that wasn't Ajax.

Keegan started to move, "You and me, Logan." They disappeared around the corner. We waited quietly and I tried to keep my nerves down. I was worried about Ajax, but he was strong. I still had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Soon we heard Keegan through the radios, "We found another door. No guards."

Merrick held his hand up to us, "We'll wait for your go." About five seconds later Merrick said, "Now." He pushed in the door. We killed the enemies and once the last fell Riley barked.

Hesh moved toward his dog, "On Riley. He's found Ajax!"

I ran into the dark room knife in hand. "Ajax?!" I looked at the ground as he groaned. "Ajax!" I took his hand as I fell to my knees. With my free hand I pulled off my gas mask.

"Ajax!" Keegan ran over and pulled Ajax's head into his lap. He looked down at the soldier.

Hesh walked over, "How is he?" His tone said he could tell it wasn't good, but he was holding onto hope.

Ajax coughed as Keegan looked at him, "It's bad." I could tell Keegan was fighting tears. We both looked up to Ajax when we joined the team.

Merrick growled, "Son of a bitch. Hang in there, Ajax. Hang in there."

Ajax's face contorted as he tried to find his words, "Rorke...It was Rorke. He's targeting...look...the wall…" My heart stopped, it couldn't be Gabriel. He wouldn't do this...not intentionally. Not without being brainwashed. "Jade, I need to tell you something. Lean down here please." I put my ear down to his mouth and he whispered almost too soft, "Save your brother if you can, you kill him if you can't. Know when to...stop trying." He let out his last breath and we all looked down.

We looked over when Riley whimpers and Hesh lit a flare and looked at the wall Ajax was pointing at. We followed his eyes and we gasped. Hanging on the wall were pictures of us, and other ghosts, many were crossed out.

Hesh had ventured closer and was looking at something by the computer, "Merrick! You gotta look at this."

Merrick ordered before going over, "Get him ready to move." He picked up a piece of paper and stared at it, "It's a kill list. Rorke's targeting ghosts." He grabbed a mask from the wall and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Who the hell is Rorke?" Hesh asked, waving his arms to the side in exasperation.

"No time to explain, kid," Merrick replied as angry chatter on the radio cuts through. "They're coming in. We need to move. Keegan bring him. We leave now." I helped Kegan get Ajax on his back and we leave the room and head for the exit. Merrick started talking to the Walker boys, "You boys did ok, but you need to get back to L.A. now."

The door is kicked open and Keegan pulled back behind a wall, "Incoming! Get down!" I kneeled down next to him aiming towards the hallway ready for them to come through.

Merrick leaned back against the wall, "Logan, thin 'em out with the remote sniper!" Logan pulled it out and Merrick glanced at the tablet with him, "Those choppers are our ride out of here. We'll take the one on the far side of the field. Take out those LMGs." There was a pause and then Merrick said, "It's clear! Go! Go! Go! Cover us!"

Merrick, Keegan, and I run for the chopper as Logan takes out the Feds in our way. Merrick yells through the walkie, "Give us some covering fire!" We reached the chopper. "We made it, thanks. Taking off!" We get in the air and we all let out a breath, "We're good, now get yourselves home!"

 **Author's End Note: Thanks for reading. Now I have to figure out what they are doing in the beginning of the next chapter. I think I'll have Keegan and Jade talk. Let me know if you guys have any ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** : Here's chapter 4. Sorry I had a bit of writer's block in the middle of it. I got through it though. It's a little shorter than the other chapters, but I liked how I ended it.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Call of Duty.

Chapter 4

We sat in silence for what seemed like ages, kicking ourselves for not getting to Ajax in time. Ajax wanted me to save my brother if I could. I wondered how the rest of the team would react to that. I stood and went to an empty room, hoping Keegan would decide to follow.

As I got to the farthest side of the room I heard the door click closed, "Jade,what did Ajax tell you?" Keegan asked, leaning back on his heels.

I turned to him and ran into his chest hugging him. He hugged me back. "Don't get mad. He told me to save Gabe and know when he no longer can't be."

"But he's targeting us," Keegan started. "And we all know once he's set on something he won't stop."

I pulled away from him, "Gabe has been brainwashed! Maybe if I talk to him he'll snap out of it! Ajax asked me to try and if I have to go on my own to try I will!"

Keegan's jaw hardened, "I know you have hope for your brother, but after what probably was done to him he may not be able to snap out of it. Are you prepared to kill him if you have to?"

I nodded, "It will be hard, I know that. But I also know it's a matter of safety." I ran a hand through my hair. "Either way, Gabe needs to be stopped, if I can save him that would be ideal."

"We should talk to Merrick," he said, sighing. "I know you want to save him and not saying you can't, but he could try and kill you before you even get the chance to talk. Merrick would know how to approach this."

"Yeah by saying it's not happening!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands out.

"What's not happening, Scout?" Merrick asked, as he walked in. When neither of us said anything he shook his head, "Whatever. Elias needs us pronto. If you have something you want to talk about, talk now."

Keegan gave me a long look and I sighed, "I guess there is something I want to talk about…It's about what Ajax told me."

"I'm listening." Merrick said a bit impatient. He got like this when he was stressed. He started to pace. Keegan watched us silently.

"He...He told me to try and save Gabe," I said softly. I didn't meet his eyes. I looked at Keegan and he nodded with a small smile.

Merrick crossed his arms "Why would he want you to do that after what Rorke…" He stopped right in front of me.

"Use his name! Considering you are talking to his sister," I said meeting his eyes this time. "It makes it seem like you could be referring to me. And I know my brother wouldn't willingly hurt us unless he's been brainwashed."

Merrick crossed his arms, "Gabriel can't be saved. Not after what he's done. You can't change him now. Nor is it safe for you to try."

I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes, "What if I want my brother back so I have some of my family?! Did you think about that?" I turned and left.

I heard Keagan say, "Way to go, genius." He was behind me in a moment. "Jade, I will help you be able to talk to your brother."

I turned to him, "Really? You promise?" He nodded and I hugged him, "Thank you so much."

Merrick came out, "Looks like we have to pick up Scarecrow and his boys. Get ready." We nodded and went to inform the others.

We go and pick up Elias and he says his sons were probably looking for him and directs us to where they should be. We circled around and caught a glimpse of them as Logan got ambushed and stabbed. Hesh manages to kill the Fed and then kneels by Logan to tend to his wounds which I pray aren't too bad. We hover over them and Keegan hooks up to repel down along with Torch. I waited and watched Elias put his mask on.

I heard Keegan say, "Alright, get us outta here!" All five of them, since the two aren't without their dog are lifted into the helicopter and Hesh looked irate as he stood and his brother looks like he wakes back up from being unconscious.

Hesh looked at all of us including his father, "Hey, we're not going anywhere!" His hands became fists, he was ready to fight.

Keegan raised his hands, "Calm down, kid!"

Merrick pushed Hesh against the wall and growled, "We just saved your asses!"

Hesh pushed Merrick away, "We didn't need your help!"

I frowned, "Oh yeah? How were you planning on getting Logan out now that he's been hurt on your own?"

"The hell you didn't!" Merrick said as he pushed Hesh down and ripped off his mask.

Scarecrow stepped forward holding his hands out, "Stow it! All of you!" I lowered my eyes.

Hesh stood up again and walked right up to Scarecrow, "We have to go back! Our dad's down there and we're not leaving without him!"

I saw Elias smirk under his mask, "That's real admirable of you. But your father's not there anymore." I watched the brothers' faces as they watched him take off his mask.

"Dad?" Hesh said, softly. "This whole time you were one of them? You're a Ghost?!" Elias chuckled.

Merrick crossed his arms, "Try the Ghost! That's your commanding officer!" I rolled my eyes, couldn't he keep his mouth shut for five minutes. I felt Keegan's arm fall over my shoulders and I leaned into him.

Elias looked at Merrick and then at his boys, "You boys have no idea how hard this was for me. But once I make a choice, there's no turning back. You and your brother still have a lot to learn, but you've passed all your tests. Welcome to the Ghosts."

Hesh nodded, "We're ready. We won't let you down." I smiled knowing these two would learn quickly. Elias knew that too and told them he was proud of both of them.

Merrick again breaking the happy moment said, "That's all well and good, but what the hell are we going to do about Rorke?" I glared and tensed and Keegan rubbed my shoulders.

"Rorke? That's the guy hunting the Ghosts, right?" Hesh asked.

Elias nodded, "Yeah. He's good, very good. And he knows how we operate." He looked at me and gave me a warning glance to calm down.

Hesh raised a brow, "How's that possible?"

I pulled away from Keegan, "He was one of us." I rubbed my arm. "And I'm asking this nicely for the last time. Please call my brother by his first name as we have the same last name."

 **Author's End Note** : thanks for reading. Trying to decide if I should put Elias's story he tells, telling about what happened to Gabriel. What do you guys think?


	5. Update

Hello readers,

I just wanted to let you know that I am working on the story, just kinda slowly. I'm having trouble trying to figure out how to word the backstory about Rorke, but I feel it's kinda necessary, but I'm also tempted just to say he told the story and move on from it. Let me know what you think. I'm sorry for the slow update. I feel bad. Anyways thank you so much for all the reviews and I will try and update this one soon .


End file.
